This invention concerns improvements in or relating to funeral vehicles.
In particular it has reference to such vehicles of a kind for which the traction is provided by a motorcycle.
It is known in the art to provide a trailer for a motorcycle provided with an appropriate coffin reception area having mounting for securing the coffin in situ during transportation. It is also known to employ a sidecar chassis having a simple plate for carrying the coffin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle for the transportation of a coffin or other funeral casket for the mortal remains of the deceased.